No Matter What
by MateOfHiei
Summary: She ran away from home because of her family life. Knowing they'd be looking for her, she registers herself into an allboy school. There, she meets several new friends who could possibly help out with her problems. Plus, she finds love in the most peculia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a girl named Komichi, one night she decided to run away because her parents were drunks and did not pay attention to her, on her birthday she was always raped by her dad. Her mom would get drunk and whip her on her birthday. Her real parents died from a sickness.

She ran away, to disguise her self she cut her hair short up to her shoulders. Her hair used to be down to knees. But she had to get away. She camped in the forest and the next morning she arrived in Tokyo. She used her mom's credit card to get into an apartment. She was only going to stay there for a night. She wondered around and found an all boy school and an all girl school, right next to each other. She thought, how nice the boys were to her and how mean the girls would be to her because all the hot guys were giving her more attention than them. She went to her apartment and cut her hair shorter and put on boy clothes. She went to the school and got her uniform and went home to pack her stuff. She came back to the school and went to her dorm room. When she was there, four guys, one with red hair sitting on a couch, one with black hair sitting next to the red head, one with orange hair, and one with black hair with a white burst in the middle shaped like a star sitting on the window ledge. "More company, see you later," said the black haired boy that was sitting on the ledge which then jumped out.

"I have to live with four guys! I could live with one or two, but not four!" she said freaking in her mind. "Okay, just be cool and everything will be okay." "Are you okay?" asked the red head. "You looked scared," said the black head. "I'm fine, what makes you say that?" she asked shaking. "The pale blushing face," the red head said. "Wait, if he's blushing…ah! You're gay! Gay person in here!" the black head said. "Yusuke, stop, that's rude to be greeting a guest," the redhead said. "But he's gay!" Yusuke yelled. "Yeah Kurama, what if he ends up raping us at night," the orange said. "What if he's not a homo," Kurama said. "Well, about that, that would be a different story, but…but that's not true is it! He's gayer than gay! No, wait he's beyond gay," Yusuke yelled.

"Shut up! I am not gay! Maybe you might be, but I am not gay!" she yelled. "See, he's not a homo," Kurama said. "I'm watching you man," Yusuke said glaring at her. Komichi sighed. "What's your name?" Kurama asked. "My name is…Ichi?" she said closing her eyes hoping that would work. "I'm Kurama and that's Yusuke and Kuwabara," he said smiling. "You better not come near me or I'll scream," Kuwabara said. "Okay, for the last time, I am not gay!" she said to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Okay, I believe you for now," Yusuke said putting his hands behind his head. Ichi went outside and she saw a lot of preppy girls. By the fence, girls were flirting with the guys and even kissing. The principals don't even care. Then she saw Kurama coming her way. She turned around pretending she didn't notice him. She started blushing. "Ichi? Are you sure you're okay?" Kurama asked. "You've been acting weird for the past hour."

She walked away and accidentally walked into a person. "Sorry," she said. "That's okay," he said helping her up. "I'm Hiroshi, and you are?" "I'm Ichi," she replied. "Cool name, well my parents mistaken me for a girl and named me Suki, then the doctor said that I was boy, I thought that was weird, do I look like a girl?" He asked. "No, you look more of a man than a girl," Ichi said. "Thanks catch you later?" he asked. "Okay, bye," she said. He ran off and played soccer. A couple hours later it got dark, and the gym teacher, Yuki (Who is gay…) made an announcement that tomorrow they'll be playing basketball and soccer, they would join one team and play in that team. "Come here at six in the morning, if you're late, then you do fifty laps around the gym."

They all went to bed and the other black haired came in. "I know your secret," he said to Ichi. "You do? How'd you find out?" she asked. "You're not allowed here, you're supposed to be at the girl school." "Please don't tell anyone," she begged. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't," he said going into the dark corner. "What your name first," she asked. "Hiei, now leave me alone," he said. "He scares me," she said in her mind. She went to bed.

The next morning she woke up at five. She got dressed in her gym clothes and headed down to the gym. Only three guys were down there, Hiroshi, Hiei, and Kurama. "Oh boy," she whispered. She walked in. "Where's Yuki?" she asked. "He went to the locker room for inspections. "Ichi, nice to see you again," Hiroshi said smiling coming towards her. Hiei smirked. Ichi freaked that Hiei would tell someone or maybe the school and she'll be transferred to the all girls' school. "Ichi just to tell you, the gym teacher is our nurse or doctor to, just to tell you," Hiroshi said. Kurama came over and talked. Then Yusuke woke up and came down to the gym and so did Kuwabara.

Five people were late, (sucks for them!) so they ran fifty laps around the gym. "Okay ladies! Go right if you want soccer, go left if you want basket ball. "Oh yeah, if you think if you can do this, step by me if you think you can do both. "Maybe I can do this, because dad always said that I was good at soccer and always beat him in basketball," she said in her mind. So she stood next him. "Wow, a person actually came, I know a couple students who can do this too, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiroshi," he said. They walked to him to and the rest of the class chose basketball or soccer. "Okay ladies, soccer will meet at the field on Tuesday and Saturday at 2:00 P.M. Basketball will meet me here at the gym Monday and Wednesday at 4:00 P.M. Both of the subjects will meet me every week at 8:00 P.M." "Okay ladies you're dismissed and again if you're late instead of running fifty laps, you'll run one hundred, bye."

"How am I supposed to do this when most of my skin shows and by then they'll know I'm a girl," she said in her mind. She turned around and saw Hiei talking to Yuki and Yuki looked up at her. "Ichi come here," Yuki said. "I'm screwed," she said quietly. She went towards him. "I have one question, what is a girl like you doing here at this boy school?" "Well, um…please let me stay here!" she begged. "Okay, my lips are sealed, but don't get into any sticky situations with a guy and be safe. "Safe?" she asked confused. "Never mind, good-bye," Yuki waved.

Ichi was embarrassed and glared at Hiei. "You idiot, why did you tell him?" she yelled at him. "Does it matter? He's gay anyway," Hiei said. "But still, he could tell people and me kicked out and into the preppy school next door," she said still angry. "Just shut up and get over it." Ichi went into her dorm room and looked for something, and then she found a necklace that had her name in jewel stones. "Pretty, I wonder who it's from." Then a boy walked in. "Hello Komichi, it's been awhile." "Who are you?" she asked. "It's me Shijo, don't you remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're my step dad's boss son," she said shakily. "Hn…you actually remembered me, you're best friend told me where you were and your dad told me to find you, he's pissed because he can't give his birthday present to you, and I'm here to give it to you," he said taking off his shirt. "Go away!" she yelled backing up to a wall. "Hmmm…you were born at six o'clock, and it's six, get ready," he said grabbing her body.

Scene Change

"Where's Ichi?" Hiroshi asked worried. "He was in his dorm room, he must be taking a shower," Yusuke said. Hiei had a bad image in his head. "Kurama can I borrow your key? I'm going to check on him," Hiroshi said. Kurama gave his key to Hiroshi.

Scene Change

"Get off me!" she screamed. "You can never escape me, I never thought how beautiful you were, when I first saw you, you were an ugly little thing," he said tearing her shirt off.

Then the door opened. "Ichi are you…" he paused and looked at the guy. "What are you doing?" Hiroshi asked. "Hiro…" Shijo put a hand over her mouth and knocked her out. "What are you doing with a girl?" Hiroshi asked. "That boy is a girl and I'm giving her, her birthday present," Shijo said. "Ichi is a girl?" Hiroshi asked himself. "Yes, if you could see better you would have noticed that she was a girl," Shijo said. "Give me the girl," Hiroshi said. "She's all yours after I'm done with her," Shijo said.

"Give me the girl to me now!" he said as he socked Shijo in the face. Shijo socked him back in the stomach. "Why do you care so much about a useless girl?" Shijo asked. "Because unlike you we have friends and she happens to be one of them. I would sacrifice my life for them," Hiroshi said madly. "Why sacrifice your life useless people when you can live with power and have lots of money," Shijo said. "Because friends are more important than that, friends are apart of me, and if one dies, then my life is not complete, it will have an empty space where that friend is supposed to be, and if one is killed by you, then I will have to take revenge and kill you!" Hiroshi said.

"Have the girl, next time we meet, I will kill you with the girl, I'll kill the girl first so you can hear her scream in pain," Shijo said. Then he jumped out of the window. Hiroshi went towards Ichi and put a blanket around her, he ran down to the gym and into Yuki's office. "Damn, practice is still on, I'll have to sneak her into Yuki's office and wait until he's done.

"Where were you?" Kuwabara asked. "Had to some errands for Kenji," he lied. "You've been gone awhile and Yuki went to the bathroom and practice is over," Yusuke said. "Yuki's in his office?" he asked as he ran towards the office. "Why? Come back here!" Yusuke yelled chasing him. When Yusuke got to the entrance Hiroshi shut the door in Yusuke's face. When Hiroshi entered the office, he saw Yuki unwrapping the girl's blanket. "Yuki…what…are…you…doing?" Hiroshi said looking at him. "I don't know, I just wanted to see a feminine body," Yuki replied. "O…kay," Hiroshi said coming near them. "So, what did you want ma'am?" Yuki asked. "Well, there was guy in her dorm and…" "What, she did it! I told her not to get in any sticky situation!" Yuki yelled. "Well, it wasn't that way, a guy that did not go to this school came and…tried to rape her," Hiroshi said. "Did you get in bed with her?" Yuki asked curiously. "Hell no! I'm not that perverted!" Hiroshi yelled. "Hiroshi, open up this door right now or I'll kill you!" Yusuke yelled. "Yuki, take her to your doctors office and check if any things wrong with her and I'll take care of him," Hiroshi said going to the door. Yuki ran out and when Hiroshi opened the door, Yusuke charged at the door and when the door opened, Yusuke charged into the desk and landed on a sharp metal object and it stabbed him in the arm. "What the hell is this damn thing doing in here? Now my beautiful skin is ruined!" Yusuke yelled. "Yusuke, it's just skin…" Hiroshi said.

When they were all talking and arguing, Hiei went to Yuki's other office and when he opened the door, he saw Yuki examining Ichi's body. "…What the hell are you doing to her?" Hiei asked. "Don't know don't care, Hiroshi did it! Not really, I'm just seeing if she's pregnant in a way because she was raped. Or at least close to it, and ever heard of knocking!" Yuki yelled. Hiei left and Kurama came in. Yuki quickly covered Ichi's body. "Yuki, I think Yusuke needs help…because he keeps whining about how he ruined his skin when he charged into your desk and broke that gold knife object," Kurama said. "He what, that costs a lot of money!" Yuki said shouting. "Why is that blanket moving?" Kurama asked. "Oh this disgusting thing, it's just a stupid dog that was in my office and…whatever," Yuki said. "I never knew that you were a veterinarian," Kurama said. "Well just forget about it, now will you please leave," Yuki said smiling. When Kurama left, Hiei came back in with Hiroshi.

"Bad news Yuki, her brother is coming to visit her…" Hiroshi said.


	3. Chapter 3

"When did you find this out?" Yuki said. "Kenji told me that Ichi's brother is coming to visit her for the summer," Hiroshi said. "Well, when is he coming?" Yuki asked. "He's on his plane right now, so he should be here around six' o clock," Hiroshi said. "We have about four hours, so… I going to have to get a hold of my sister and ask her for clothes," Yuki said. Yuki went to his phone and called his sister, while Hiroshi went by Ichi and tried to wake her up. Hiei sat on the couch and watched them. A couple minutes later, Ichi woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked. "It's okay, you're safe now," Hiroshi said. "Then why am I naked…" she asked blushing. "Well…umm…I never noticed," Hiroshi said blushing too. She looked at him and then at Yuki. Then she realized that Hiroshi didn't know that she was a girl. "Sorry," she said. "No, no, it's not your fault, it's just that…I mean…just cover your chest!" Hiroshi said looking the other way blushing red. She blushed even more covered her chest. "I feel so embarrassed now," she said to herself. Hiei was stared at her. "Well, enough with the topless lady, back to reality, I know that you like her breasts but, we have to get her ready before her brother comes. They stared at him. "What?" Yuki said.

An hour later Yuki's sister, Yukino showed up. "Sorry I'm late, I had to find outfit for her," she said holding up a short kimono dress. "She's wearing that! Her brother will think that she's a prostitute or something," Yuki said laughing. "What? It was that only thing I could find," she said confused. "Umm…you didn't have to bring me that…I have my old school outfit in my bag," Ichi said. They stared at her. "What?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Yuki said sighing. "You didn't ask me…" she said. "But I'm sure that dress would look good on Hiei or you." Hiei glared at her. "Really?" Yuki said. "I'm sure it will charm most guys," she said sarcastically. "Hey sis, can try it on?" Yuki said. "Yuki…she was being sarcastic and this is my favorite outfit!" Yukino said. "Ooh…you should have said that in the first place," Yuki said crossing his arms. "Hey, I saw you on a cover of a magazine!" Ichi said popping up. Hiroshi sweat dropped and looked down. "Whoops, that slipped," she said pulling her blanket up. "I'll go get dressed then," Ichi said getting up. "Ichi…here," Hiroshi said giving her his jacket. Hiroshi followed her.

When she got into the room she searched her bag for her school outfit; when she found it, there was a hole on the side of her shirt. "Oh well," she said and put it on. Then Yusuke walked in with Kuwabara. "Why is a girl in here?" Yusuke asked. "Well, umm I was looking for my friend Ichi and he said that he was in this room and I was waiting for him, but I guess he's not coming," she said lying in a smiling way. "Okay, well you can stay with me," Yusuke said getting close to her. "No thanks, I'll pass," she said moving towards that door. When she was outside the door, she Hiroshi sitting on the bench. "What took you so long?" Hiroshi asked. "Yusuke and Kuwabara…"she said. "Well come on, we have to meet Yuki, your brother comes in an hour, Hiroshi said.

When they turned the corner, they bumped into Kurama and Hiei. "Sorry, my mistake," Kurama said. Ichi looked at Hiei. He smirked. Ichi smiled at Hiei and Kurama as if she never knew them. "Who's this?" Kurama asked. "She…is Yuki's best friend and I was showing her around the school," Hiroshi lied. Hiei shook his head. "Okay, we should be going now," Ichi said quickly. When they walked away, Hiei stared at her. "Someone will know your secret one day…Komichi," Hiei said in his mind.

When they met Yuki out in front of the school, Yuki was wearing pink. "Yuki, what's up with the pink suit?" Ichi asked. "Well since your brother is coming, I thought I should look good for him," Yuki said. "Umm…just so you know, my brother isn't gay, just to tell you," Ichi said smiling. "Who cares, I'm not gay…" he said. "Okay," Ichi said.

Then they saw a cab pull up and a man came out, when he came out he looked twenty-five.


End file.
